The invention relates to a magnet arrangement, adapted in particular to the physiological, biological and anatomical as well as muscular peculiarities on and in the human body, for fastening epitheses and obturators as well as other prostheses in and on the human body, such as for example artifical ears, noses, eyes, cheeks, chin, mouth and face parts, breasts, extremities and the like.
In medical history, various fastening devices between body replacement parts and intact body regions have become known. These include, in addition to endogenous tissue structures, external wire ligatures, bands, loops, implants and the like. Trials of a magnetic mounting have also been undertaken repeatedly. All these epithesis/body connections could not, however, bring about more than a rigid and thus unphysiological connection. Even the combinations, which have been used for some years, of enossally anchored titanium implants and rigid framework structures constructed thereon, on which the epitheses are then mounted via mechanical holding elements, do not produce the physiologically desired mobility. The safety of use necessary for the psychological well-being of the human being is thus also not achieved. In this manner, for example, in the case of considerable breathing-air compression, e.g. caused by sneezing, a nose epithesis or eye epithesis is forced off the previously conventional mechanical fastening, as a result of which embarrassing complications arise for the person concerned.